


Lust, Meet Sloth

by 9pffellery99, Eseli



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Aphrodisiacs, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Character, Begging, Collars, Dom/sub, Explicit Consent, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Heart-to-Heart, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9pffellery99/pseuds/9pffellery99, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eseli/pseuds/Eseli
Summary: Хаск не собирается прикасаться к Аластору до тех пор, пока не найдет достойное оправдание к этому. Но даже получив его, он все равно не спешит приступать к активным действиям. Если Ал правда этого хочет, то должен быть готов к тому, что все придется делать самому.
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Lust, Meet Sloth

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lust, Meet Sloth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655405) by [Eseli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eseli/pseuds/Eseli). 



> Альтернативное описание: 
> 
> Хаск: Я просто хочу убедиться что все будет по обоюдному согласию, потому что хей, ты по-своему нравишься мне, плюс я не хочу, что бы позже ты содрал с меня шкуру за это. 
> 
> Аластор: СПАСИБО КОНЕЧНО ЗА ЗАБОТУ. НО. ПРОСТО. ЗАТКНИСЬ И ТРАХНИ МЕНЯ УЖЕ.

— То есть, ты сделаешь все, что я тебе прикажу? Что бы я ни захотел? — уточнил Хаск. Он все еще относился к предложению другого с подозрением, и хотел окончательно убедиться в том, что правильно все понял.

Аластор с энтузиазмом кивнул. — Все верно.

Когда последний заявился в его комнату: без своего пальто и явно обдолбанный чем-то, судя по тому, как он шел и как он уселся ему на колени, Хаск подумал, что у него начались галлюцинации. А когда Аластор предложил эту сделку и обвил руками его шею, кот решил, что и вовсе потерял последние остатки разума. В какой-то момент он даже заподозрил, что все это не по-настоящему и ущипнул себя за щеку, дабы развеять это видение, однако, Аластор никуда не исчез, продолжая выцеловывать дорожку от его шеи к щеке.

Единственной волновавшей Хаска проблемой было то, что Аластор не был в здравом уме от слова СОВСЕМ, а из всех людей, навлечь на себя злость _Радио Демона_ , неправильно растолковав его действия, он хотел меньше всего.

Однако парень выглядел так, будто он правда очень нуждался в этом... А еще он был весьма приставучим. Нет, не то что бы Аластор никогда не показывал свои истинные чувства в присутствии Хаска, просто последний еще ни разу не видел его настолько раскрепощенным в этом плане — точнее, он вообще не думал, что тот способен на такую… пылкость.

— А ты, эм… блять, ты же в курсе, что ты сейчас под кайфом, верно?

— Ммхмм~ — отозвался Аластор, вскользь царапая шею Хаска ногтями и _оххх как же это было приятно._

— На то есть… эм… причина?

— К чему столько вопросов, Хаскер дорогуша? ~

— Просто ответь на них, черт возьми. В ином случае я просто выставлю тебя за дверь, а там уже сам ищи того, кто будет разбираться с этим дерьмом! — на самом деле Хаск вряд ли бы так поступил. Он слишком дорожил своей шкурой (а помимо этого еще и питал к Алу более-менее добрые чувства, но это не точно), однако, сейчас не это важно. Сейчас все, что он хотел — это надежно застраховаться. — Так что… будь со мной честен и скажи, с чего вдруг ты накурился в доску?

Ал замешкался с ответом, но спустя несколько мгновений все же решился сдаться и тихо ответил: — Чтобы хотя бы ненадолго избавиться от… отвращения к физическому контакту.

Серьезно? Ал что, пытается поддеть его на фуфу? — Что за хуйню ты несешь? Да ты при любом удобном случае врываешься в мое ебаное личное пространство! Да и не только, блять, в мое. Никогда бы не подумал, что ты наконец поймешь что же это такое, «личное пространство»!

— Хаскер-

— Не хаскай мне тут! И вообще, ты думаешь, что какая-то наркота сможет… _что-что_ ты там говорил, еще раз? Решил, что это сделает вещи лучше или что? Берешь пример с _Энджел Даста_? Ты совсем крышей поехал? Хотя нет, постойте, это был риторический вопрос, я уже давно понял, что ты гребанный псих, просто не знал, что ты относишься именно к этой категории-

— ХАСК, — Аластор перебил его, обхватывая его лицо ладонями и заставляя посмотреть в свои глаза, буквально мерцающие от завизжавших вокруг радио-помех. — Закрой. Рот.

— ПОНЯЛ, — быстро пробормотал Хаск.

Последовавшие слова звучали так, будто Аластор выдавливал их из себя с большим трудом, опустив взгляд на бабочку Хаска и избегая смотреть на него самого. — Просто я… не выношу, когда меня касаются другие.

Его пальцы дергались, в то время как сам он сдерживал себя от того, чтобы не начать сминать шерстку под ними.

Это заняло некоторое время, пока на Хаска наконец не снизошло, что пытается сказать Ал. — оу… ОУ. Вот оно что. У тебя пунктик на счет контроля. Типа свои касания ты контролировать можешь, а касания других — нет. Значит… накачаться наркотиками и просить секса… это…?

Со стороны Аластора донесся короткий стон, в то время как он сам уронил голову на плечо Хаска. Последний не мог не заметить, как напряжено чужое тело. — Я хочу этого, но… Я не могу…

— Все еще не понимаю, как в этом должна помочь наркота. Что ты вообще принимал? Марихуану? ЛСД?

— Афродизиак…

Все наконец начинало сходиться. — Ладно, то есть- Ладно- Позволь мне просто- Так, давай подведем итоги: ты хочешь перепихнуться, но тебе не нравится, когда тебя касаются, поэтому ты решил принять препарат, стимулирующий половое влечение, дабы он довел тебя до такого состояния, когда тебе будет плевать на собственные принципы, я правильно понял?

Кивок.

Хаск испустил усталый вздох облегчения. Весь этот разговор походил на процедуру выдергивания зубов. Он рассеяно пробежал когтями в волосах Аластора, обдумывая все. — Ты действительно хочешь этого, м?

Кивок.

— Тогда мы делаем это в моем стиле, согласен?

Еще один кивок.

— Я хочу услышать, как ты это скажешь. Я не буду ничего делать, пока ты напрямую не подтвердишь свое согласие.

— Да… Да, пожалуйста… Просто… — руки Аластора вцепились в его плечи, слегка царапая ногтями. Он не был готов к тому, что придется раскрывать кому-то свою душу просто для того, чтобы его трахнули, более того — все то время, пока они разговаривали, Хаск непреднамеренно заставлял его мучиться, вынуждая терпеть и игнорировать свое возбуждение. Он чувствовал, что его просто разорвет от желания, если Хаск не предпримет что-либо в ближайшее время. — Сделай уже что-нибудь, пожалуйста…

— Хорошо-хорошо, — сказал Хаск, наконец опуская глаза вниз — ему хватило одного только взгляда на пах демона чтобы понять, в каком отчаянном состоянии находится сейчас тот. Он самодовольно усмехнулся. — Только не забывай — мы делаем это в моем стиле, а я просто пиздецки ленивый.

Аластор едва сдержал стон, когда кот легонько провел когтем по ткани его брюк. И в ту же минуту ему пришлось зажать рот рукой, дабы подавить рвавшийся наружу крик, стоило Хаску внезапно сгребсти его промежность в кулак, массируя член сквозь материю. После столь долгого ожидания ощущение от этого было просто нереальное. Он чувствовал, будто сейчас растает от одного только прикосновения.

Хаск фыркнул, увидев, как олень уткнулся в свою ладонь. — Ого, а ты довольно чувствительный. Это дурь так на тебя повлияла, или ты от природы такой? — он убрал руку, чтобы расстегнуть штаны Ала, и едва не растерял все свое самообладание всего за один миг, стоило Аластору всхлипнуть из-за нехватки физического контакта. Боже. Блять. Черт. Становилось жарко. Подумать только, сам Аластор сидит у него на коленях, сгорая от отчаянного желания, и умоляет его продолжить. Он сглотнул и продолжил возиться с его штанами, стягивая их.

_Срань господня._

На ведущем даже не было нижнего белья.

— Мать твою, Ал… — прокомментировал он, а затем вернулся к делу, накрывая лапой столь чувствительную плоть и начиная двигать вверх и вниз. К этому времени его собственный член решил напомнить о себе, показываясь из мехового мешочка и упираясь в бедро Аластора.

Хаск вообще не занимался таким очень давно — черт возьми, он был слишком ленив даже для того, чтобы мастурбировать себе — так что он не собирался возиться с извивающимся на его коленях Аластором дольше положенного тем более. Он-

Он чуть не подпрыгнул на месте, когда Аластор кончил, громко простонав его имя. — Хаск! ~

— Вот дерьмо… — он пристально рассматривал сперму на своей лапе, диву давая тому, как быстро он смог довести младшего демона до оргазма. Что ж, теперь эта часть тела грязная, не помешало бы вымыть ее.

Он начал слизывать инородную субстанцию со своего тела, мельком окидывая взглядом комнату, когда услышал, как у другого перехватило дыхание, и поднял глаза, встречаясь взором с уставившимся на него Алом. — Что? Ты никогда не видел вылизывающего себя кота, что ли? — ему стало смешно от того, каким красным стало лицо Аластора; теперь оно почти что сливалось с его волосами. От этого он походил на настоящего озабоченного оленя в свете фонаря, хех.

Ему в голову пришла замечательная идея. Закончив с «мытьем», он схватил воротник рубашки Ала. — Сними это. Быстро. Я знаю, что ты можешь сделать это мгновенно с помощью своей магии-хуярии, так что поторопись.

Щелчок пальцев — и рубашки уже нет, а вот сперма на животе осталась. Неожиданно, но только на руку.

Нагнувшись, Хаск коснулся легким поцелуем его щеки, а после спустился к его торсу, лениво исследуя кончиком языка каждый сантиметр его тела. Он ощутил странное удовольствие от очередного стона, вырвавшегося из Ала, когда он обвел шершавым языком один из его сосков, а потому он решил задержаться на этом месте. Он продолжал делать это до тех пор, пока Ала вновь не одолела дрожь.

— Б-боже, Хаскер… Не дразни~ — выдохнул олень.

— Раз я захотел подразнить тебя, то я, черт возьми, буду дразнить тебя, — ответил тот, прикусив другой сосок и пару раз мазнув по нему губами, продолжая опускаться ниже. Боже, это было слишком весело.

Язык Хаска на ощупь был грубоватым, как у настоящего кота, и ощущения от того, как он скользит по коже, собирая малафью, были фантастическими. Аластор не был уверен, была ли такая «ванна» чем-то, чем Хаск занимался каждый день, или не была, но одно мог сказать точно — сейчас он безусловно вел себя так, словно это было самой обычной и повседневной процедурой в его жизни, как, например, чистка зубов. Когда Хаск дошел до его члена, Аластор запоздало осознал, что вновь вцепился пальцами в чужую шерсть. Он буквально чувствовал каждой клеточкой тела эту тупую, ноющую боль в столь чувствительном сейчас органе. Это было потрясающе. — Хаск! Аххх~ Хаааск! ~

Хаск лишь усмехнулся, возвращаясь к начатому. Аластор, все так же сидящий на его коленях, выгнулся в спине, когда Хаск взял его член в рот, пососав буквально пару секунд и отстранившись, выпрямляясь.

— Эй, Ал, — позвал Хаск, привлекая его внимание. — Сними-ка остальную одежду.

_Щелк._

— Молодец~ — он поцеловал Аластора в пушистое ухо, просовывая лапу ему между ног, нащупав и приласкав маленький оленьий хвост. — Теперь наколдуй себе ошейник и отдай мне поводок.

От подобных прикосновений Аластор аж ахнул. Ему понадобилось несколько секунд чтобы привести мысли в порядок прежде, чем он материализовал черный кожаный ошейник, обернувшийся вокруг его собственной шеи. Впереди был красный бантик с черным поводком, черной змеей спускавшимся в руку Хаска между его ног.

— По́шло, что пиздец, — с явным удовольствием в голосе прошептал Хаск и отдернул лапу, рывком вздергивая поводок вверх. — А теперь, будь добр, свали с меня. Я хочу перейти на кровать прежде, чем надорву себе спину или что еще похуже.

Как только Аластор слез с него, становясь около кресла, Хаск поднялся следом и потащил другого за собой. Он лениво плюхнулся на кровать и перевернулся на спину, уложив голову на подушки. Аластор присел на край кровати, ожидая следующих указаний.

Кот-демон зевнул. — Блять, как же я устал… Тогда я уже было почти заснул, но _кое-кто_ решил, что просто обязан придти и доебаться до меня со своей хуйней. — сказано это было несерьезно, скорее с целью поддразнить, нежели реально задеть. Но как это прозвучало на самом деле — мягко или ворчливо — Хаск точно сказать не мог. В любом случае, это слишком мало значило для него для того, чтобы волноваться. Он притянул Аластора за поводок. — А теперь слушай сюда, Ал. Позаботься о своих проблемах сам. Хочешь ощутить мой хуй внутри себя? Тогда добудь смазку, подготовь себя и насаживайся.

Выражение лица оленя было «бесценным», и Хаск пожалел, что у него нет под рукой камеры, чтобы запечатлить этот момент. Тот явно хотел возразить, но Хаск перебил его: — Я предупреждал тебя, я пиздецки ленивый. Не забывай, ты согласился делать это в моем стиле, а делать что-либо со мной в моем стиле — значит, блять, делать все самому. — он подтянулся и схватил с прикроватного столика бутылку бухла, сделав большой глоток перед тем, как кинуть на Аластора самодовольный взгляд. — Ну? И чего ты ждешь? Приступай. — короткий чмок в губы, после которого он вновь отталкивает Ала от себя.

— А ты жесток, Хаск… — глядя на него из-под полуприкрытых глаз, отозвался Ал. Он тяжело дышал.

— Сказал садо-мазохист.

— Туше́, — ответил Ал, сев на талию Хаска, широко расставляя ноги. Он призвал бутылочку смазки, и вскоре уже толкал в себя два пальца. Он всегда заранее ко всему готовился — и это событие не стало исключением, но раз уж Хаск хочет шоу, то он с удовольствием устроит его.

Самой сложной частью текущей затеи Аластора было удержать себя в вертикальном положении. Ему потребовалось очень много силы воли, которой и без того оставалось не так много, чтобы не упасть лицом вниз на грудь партнера. Он даже не осознавал, насколько близок к еще одному оргазму, пока не уткнулся пальцами в простату и не кончил, глухо простонав имя Хаска.

— Черт, эта дурь творит с тобой какие-то чудеса… — подтрунивал его Хаск, наслаждаясь открывшимся ему видом — одуревшим от наркоты Аластором, нависшим над ним. Тот был вынужден облокотиться свободной рукой о постель, чтобы не свалиться, и простонал, когда пришлось вынуть пальцы из своего прохода. Хаск мысленно сделал себе заметку как-нибудь попросить Аластора сделать это для него еще раз. Может даже предложить самостоятельно заплатить за новую порцию наркоты для него и немного для себя.

Аластор даже не позаботился о том, что бы покрыть смазкой незащищенный член своего любовника, так же, как и не захотел дать себе время на привыкание. Он резко опустился на член, буквально выбивая из легких Хаска весь воздух.

— ГОСПОДИ- БЛЯ- ЧЕРТ, АЛ! — крылья Хаска расправились, закрывая их обоих с двух сторон, а хвост обвился вокруг талии Аластора. — Какой же ты узкий, подонок!

После этого оба какое-то мгновение замолчали, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. Внутри Ала было так горячо и тесно, и хер Хаска настолько потрясающе-приятно сжимало по всей длине, что кот начал сомневаться, что сможет пройти через все это, не отключившись от удовольствия. Между тем, Ал в кои-то веки наслаждался чувством заполненности, находя приятным дискомфорт от собственного нетерпения. Хаск выпустил когти, формируя крепкую хватку на чужих бедрах, оставляя все теми же когтями порезы.

Ал немного приподнялся и тут же упал обратно, застонав от того, как нежные стенки легонько оцарапало изнутри. Видно, он не заметил этого ранее, но смог прочувствовать сейчас — на пенисе Хаска явно имелись миниатюрные шипы. Твою мать, это возбуждало. Больно не было, к досаде Аластора, но даже так — это доставляло невообразимый кайф. Возможно, если он осмелится еще раз напроситься к Хаску «в гости», он мог бы как-нибудь, да воспользоваться этим открытием.

Опираясь обеими руками о торс Хаска, Ал начал по-настоящему двигаться. Он случайно встретился взглядом с Хаском, когда опустил глаза вниз, и эта лениво-вальяжная, встретившая его взор, возбужденная ухмылка, этот невзначай сделанный глоток из бутылки с пойлом… Это было так унизительно. Складывалось впечатление, что он был всего лишь незапланированным развлечением на одну ночь, ради которого даже отложилась игра в карты или просмотр очередного шоу.

Но с другой стороны, это наполнило его по-особому извращенной, противоестстественной гордостью, ведь он устроил для Хаска своеобразное приватное шоу, именно для него и только для него одного, шоу, которое впервые за долгое время смогло привести Хаска в нездоровое упоение, зачаровало его и вызвало восторг.

Аластора одолевало столько притоворечивых чувств и эмоций.

Он чувствовал себя опозоренным.

Гордым.

Опредмеченным.

Любимым.

Любимым?

Аластор и сам не заметил, когда начал то бормотать, то шумно стонать имя Хаска, но зато он понял кое-что другое — понял, что не может так больше, когда Хаск с силой дернул его за поводок вниз, втягивая в глубокий, жадный поцелуй и кончая внутрь. Понял, что он на грани, словив оргазм третий раз за эту ночь.

Хаск, спустившись с небес на землю, осознал несколько вещей:

Раз, он чрезвычайно доволен, вымотан и впечатлен.

Два, Аластор оказался весьма устойчивым и все так же возбужден, а так же прямо сейчас двумысленно трется об его ногу.

Три… Ал все же обладал некоторой благопристойностью для того, чтобы сдержать свои порывы и не продолжать садистски насиловать хуй Хаска своей дыркой.

— Эм… Ал? Остановись на минутку, — пробормотал Хаск, с этими словами осторожно утягивая того в мягкий поцелуй. Он не собирался и дальше бодрствовать, планируя подремать, но перед этим он хочет сделать все необходимое для того, чтобы позаботиться об Але.

Аластор замер, — ну, замер настолько, насколько это было возможно с его состоянием. Парень дрожал от возбуждения, которое он перенес, и которое он все так же чувствует и сейчас. Хаск уже догадывался, что не учел того, как ничтожно мало закалки и выносливости он имел для такого сорта вещей. Он, черт возьми, уже не молод!

— Знаешь, существует просто хуева туча вещей, которые я хотел бы сказать тебе сейчас, — начал Хаск, тут же вынужденый подавить зевок. — Но мы оставим это на завтра, так как я слишком устал за эту ночь. — Ал едва слышно застонал, и Хаск заметил, как его уши дернулись и прижались к голове. Он еще раз поцеловал Ала, уже в уголок губ. — А ты, бесспорно, еще не отошел от дури и все еще хочешь ебаться, поэтому я хочу чтобы ты кое-что сделал — можешь сделать это верхом на мне, рядом со мной, на полу, короче похуй где. Просто не уходи дальше того, насколько тебе позволяет поводок. Я хочу, что бы ты воспользовался своей магией и трахал ей себя до тех пор, пока не вытрахаешь из своего организм всю эту дрянь, в то время как я буду спать. Утром я все равно планирую принять душ, а поэтому мне похрен, какой хаос ты устроишь на мне или на моих простынях. Что и так уже очень противно, на самом деле… Так или иначе, позаботься о себе, а утром мы нормально поговорим, ок? — он не планировал делать свою речь настолько длинной и нудной, но изменять что-либо уже поздно и Аластор закивал, ну и хер с ним. — Тогда хорошо. Доброй ночи, — он подарил Алу последний долгий, крепкий поцелуй и откинулся на подушки, закрывая глаза.

***

Шторы были плотно задернуты, так что Хаск не мог точно сказать, который сейчас час. Впрочем, ему и так было все равно. Свет, к слову, так же был выключен. Должно быть, после того, как Хаск заснул, Ал в какой-то момент решил погасить и его.

Кстати, говоря о нем — Аластор лежал рядом, свернувшись в калачик и уткнувшись в плечо кота, и спал. Их конечности переплетались между собой, а крыло Хаска служило обоим чем-то вроде одеяла. Смотря на лицо напротив, Хаск подумал, что сейчас Ал выглядит вполне умиротворенно и даже мило, совсем не соответствующе своему статусу маниакального серийного убийцы-каннибала. Он не удержался и чмокнул его в макушку, прижавшись щекой к волосам парня и еще сильнее прильнув к нему.

С пробуждением сознания из сонного состояния Хаск начинал ощущать, какие же они оба грязные и липкие. Вообще, конечно, не настолько сильно, чтобы срочно бежать отмываться, но когда Аластор проснется заняться этим все равно надо будет. А пока лучше спящего зверя не будить. Да, делать этого абсолютно точно не стоит. Иначе его покромсают на кусочки, а то и еще что похуже. Именно поэтому решением Хаска было не двигаться с этого места и продолжить обнимать этого ублюдка. Нет, ему не хотелось остаться. И нет, ему не захотелось внезапно выплеснуть всю свою нежность и ласку на Ала, когда тот проснется. Абсолютно точно не хотелось убедиться, что Ал в порядке после сегодняшней ночи, и он совсем не хотел с любовью отмыть его от остатков произошедшего вечером.

Определенно нет.

По крайней мере, именно так он бы ответил, если бы кто-то спросил.

Он ведь, блять, даже себе признаться в этом не может, не то что другим.

Да, пускай Хаск скорее бы и проткнул себя копьем Истребителя, чем признался в этом кому-либо, но на самом деле он абсолютно точно хотел сделать все из вышеперечисленного. Он хотел окончательно разбаловать Радио Демона всеми всевозможными ласками и заботой, на которые он только способен.

Ну, а сейчас… сейчас он ограничится короткими тайными поцелуями, перебиранием чужих волос и довольным тихим мурлыканьем до тех пор, пока Ал не вернется из царства снов.  
.

.

.

И, знаете, давайте будем честными — Аластор просто прекрасно притворялся спящим следующие пару часов.


End file.
